


old habits die hard

by lesbians_harold



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, although i might make this a series of it's own, mind you they're not dating they're just gay, post catra's redemption arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 15:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17226743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbians_harold/pseuds/lesbians_harold
Summary: this was originally a promt i got on tumblr that read like this: Adora hurts her ankle training and tries to hide it, pushing past the pain. Catra notices because they had to hide injuries all the time in the Horde and takes care of Adora.





	old habits die hard

**Author's Note:**

> i actually really like their post redemption/pre-romantic relationship dynamic??? if there is demand for it, i might consider making it a series with one shots/promts from tumblr.
> 
> also this intertwined with catradora week so nicely?? lol
> 
> anyways, tell me in the comments if you'd like for me to write some more one shots like this (set in the same universe, i guess?), and dont be shy to shoot me a promt @lesbians-harold on tumblr (post-redemption or other)

“You’re such an idiot.”

“No, I’m not.”

Catra glared at the blonde. She had her arm around Adora’s waist and was helping the limping girl through the halls of the castle, towards her room.

Catra had noticed something was off already that morning. Adora was trying to hide it, having grown up in the Horde where showing pain was seen down upon and feeling was a sign of weakness, but Catra could spot it immediately. After all, it had happened before, way back in their cadet days.

“Yes, you _are_.”

Adora winced as she tried to support herself on her injured ankle.

“Careful, dummy.”

Adora glared. “You know, insulting me isn’t really helping.”

Catra smirked. “Well, maybe I wouldn’t have to insult you if you weren’t trying to hide your injury. Seriously, how long did you think you could hide it?”

“Until it healed? It’s not like I haven’t done it before…” the blonde trailed off.

They had now entered her room and Catra helped her on the bed, before walking over to one of the drawers and fishing out a gaze and a pair of scissors.

Back on the bed, she sat by Adora’s feet and carefully examined at the injured one. It could have been worse, it wasn’t even swollen or anything. But it made Adora wince, when she barely touched it to put it in her lap.

“May I remind you, we’re not in the Horde anymore.”

“I know.”  
“You are allowed to be vulnerable and seek out help when you get hurt.”

“ _I know_.”

Catra’s mismatched eyes shot up at her and Adora was taken aback by the seriousness and worry that shun in them. She caught her breath as the brunette slowly began wrapping the gaze around her ankle and foot.

“Then _why_ didn’t you?”

Adora sighed and looked away from her intense glare. Suddenly, the loose string on her duvet seemed far more interesting. She played with it as she spoke.

 “Because…I’m She Ra. Protector of Etheria. I shouldn’t walk around complaining about small injuries like that. I can handle them fine on my own.”

“Well, clearly, you _can’t_ ,” Catra bit back as she tightened the gaze, making the other girl hiss.

“I-” But the words never left Adora’s lips.

Ever since she had come over to the Rebellion to fight by Adora’s side, things had been rather awkward between them, to put it mildly. The wounds were still fresh, and their relationship had been turned up and down in the past year. So, it was really no wonder that they needed a readjustment period, which included talking and joking, but not quite like they used to, and sending each other knowing looks during the meetings, but then quickly looking away.

Catra’s actions spoke for themselves. The fact that the feline had swallowed her pride to help Adora out, must mean that it was serious.

“Look,” the brunette began as she rolled the gaze out and cut it off from the rest of the roll, “you might be She Ra, out there on the battlefield, but here you are _Adora_. And Adora is a _human_ and not an 8ft warrior princess, and humans get _hurt_.”

Their eyes met and Catra smiled softly before continuing, “and so do felines. And we’re lucky enough to be in a place where it’s okay to seek help and be vulnerable, so I beg you, _please_ Adora, don’t pull something like this again. Reach out if you get hurt.”

Adora couldn’t argue when Catra looked at her like that. She rarely saw the girl let her guard down, and the sincere look on her face almost seemed unnatural. But it also kind of suited her.

“You look cute when you’re worried,” Adora said without a thought to it.

Catra could feel her cheeks heat up. “Adora,” she said and had to look away for a moment to gather her thoughts, “promise me you seek help if you get hurt again.”

Their eyes met. Adora chewed on her lip. Catra’s mouth felt dry.

“Adora-”

“I promise.”

The brunette nodded, satisfied. “Good.” She placed a soft peck on the gaze, just like she always did in the Horde, and lifted Adora’s foot off herself before getting up from the bed.

“Now you get some rest while I sneak down in the kitchen and see what I can steal.”

“Or, you could just ask nicely? We aren’t in the Horde anymore, remember?”

Catra gave her a smirk that made Adora’s stomach do a somersault.

“Oh, I know. But I guess,” she said as she slowly walked towards the door. She turned back and looked at the blonde one last time. “Old habits die hard.”

And with that, she exited the room.

“I guess so,” Adora muttered to herself.


End file.
